Parenting, a War of its Own
by DunktheLunk
Summary: During the war, Sabine and Ezra fought hundreds of enemies together across a dozen star systems. Now the war is over, and they face their hardest battle ever...parenting. Set in my Hope In a War AU


**A/N: Welcome, welcome. A few things before we begin. 1:This is all taking place in my Hope in a War AU, so if you're wondering what's happening, go check that out. 2: These will, for the most part, be a collection of short, single chapter stories. And I apologize in advance if they're not exactly in any kind of chronological order, I'm writing this stuff as it comes to me. (Eg. Alayna being 3yo in one chapter and then 6 months in another later on.) 3: Last but not least, I don't on Star Wars (unfortunately). Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy.**

**A Force to be Reckoned With**

"You're home early." Sabine said as Ezra walked into the house. "How'd it go?" She could tell from the look on his face that it wasn't good.

"Bad." Ezra replied. "They had Inquisitors, and were going around executing people at random. Then they started rounding groups of people up and…"

"Shhh, hey, it's over." Sabine said, standing up and hugging him. "You stopped it, that's all you could do."

"Yeah, I know." Ezra replied. "I think I just need some sleep."

Sabine nodded, and watched him walk slowly to their room. Over the last few months, Imperial Remnants had been popping up all over the Galaxy. Ezra, along with Kanan, Luke Skywalker, and a small group of others were part of a task force to root them out. But it was taking its toll on Ezra, and she could tell.

"Mama?" A small voice said behind her. She turned and saw her three year old daughter standing in the hallway, dragging her toy Loth-wolf behind her.

"What is it sweetie?" Sabine asked

"I'm hungry." Alayna replied. Sabine smiled and did her best to push her worry for Ezra to the side.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked.

"Bacon!" Alayna said.

"No." Sabine said "We've talked about this, bacon is only for special occasions."

"Aww." Alayna said. "Eggs?"

"Okay, eggs will work." Sabine laughed "Sit here and play with your toys, I'll be back in a minute.

Sabine went to the kitchen, and had just cracked the first egg, when Alayna let out a yell.

"Mama!" She said excitedly.

Sabine ran into the living room, finding her daughter standing and reaching up.

"Mama look." Alayna said.

Sabine looked up and saw Alayna's toy Loth-wolf floating about four feet in the air. Alayna laughed excitedly, reaching out her hands. As she did, Sabine noticed another toy move. Then another, then another…

"Ezra!"

Sabine's yell woke him from his sleep. He jumped out of bed and ran toward her voice. As he ran into the room, he hit his head on one of Alayna's toys.

Wait, no, that shouldn't be right. Why would a toy be nearly six feet in the air?

Ezra rubbed his head and looked around the room. With a start, he realized all her toys were floating. It wasn't just the toys either. Furniture was also floating about the room. And at the center of it all, floating upside down and slowly spinning, was Sabine. Nearby was Alayna, fascinated by all the floating objects.

"A little help?" Sabine asked as she spun and saw him.

Ezra stood blankly for a moment, then started to laugh.

"It's not funny Ez!" Sabine said. "Get me down!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Ezra laughed. "Hold on." He walked over to his daughter and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey Alayna." He said.

"Hi daddy." Alayna replied happily.

"Alayna listen to me, I need you to close your eyes." Ezra said "Can you do that for me?"

Alayna nodded and closed her eyes. As she did, all the objects, including Sabine, were released. Ezra caught Sabine with the Force so she didn't hit her head, then turned her upright and let her land on her feet.

"What was that?" Sabine asked.

"Well, it appears Alayna is Force sensitive." Ezra laughed. "She's strong too, judging by the amount of objects she just lifted."

"I thought that took training." Sabine said.

"It does." Ezra replied. "But young Force sensitives can do incredible things because their body doesn't fully understand what's happening."

"Can I open my eyes now?" Alayna asked.

"Yes." Ezra replied with a laugh.

Alayna opened her eyes and looked around the room, disappointed that nothing was floating.

"What happened?" She asked. Ezra laughed, then took his daughter's hand.

"You, little miss, are going to be a Jedi." He said.

Alayna's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yay!" She said "When?"

"Well, when you're a little older." Ezra said "For now, just don't try to make things float on purpose. Especially your mother."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**

**Also the last chapter of Light in the Dark should be up soon, so stay tuned for that!**


End file.
